Vrakwunax Tilthro
"Mein Name ist Professor Vrakwunax Tilthro, sehr erfreut." — Vrakwunax wie er sich häufig vorstellt. Vrakwunax Tilthro, auch bekannt als Professor Vrakwunax Tilthro, Prof Tilt oder abwertend als Echsenmann, war ein Blue Dragonborn Mönch, der einer der drei originalen Helden aus der Legende von Tinver'deh war zusammen mit Hendrickson Greyford und Daena Datoris. Aussehen Look at the Picture/Token m8 Hintergrund Die Geschichte von Vrakwunax Tilthro beginnt in einer fernen Stadt. Als erster Sohn einer gläubigen Familie war die Kindheit von Vrakwunax eine geteilte Erfahrung. Zanir, der Gott der Gerechtigkeit war seitdem der Name Tilthro in den Büchern steht der Konstant des Hauses. Wie ihre Vorväter auch, waren die Eltern von Vrakwunax streng an ihren Glauben gebunden und so erwarteten sie, dass ihr Erstgeborener denselben Glauben teilt. Aber das Stadtleben prägt einen jungen Dragonborn und zum Entsetzen seiner Eltern zeigte Vrakwunax kein Interesse an den religiösen Praktiken, wie seine Ahnen vor ihn sie lebten. Es kam zu Auseinandersetzungen über den Lebenstil von Vrakwunax, bis die Kluft seine Eltern dazu trieb ihn aus dem Hause zu verbannen. Sie schickten ihn fort, zu einem Kloster, wo er unter der Wachsamkeit der Mönche von Zanir aufwachsen sollte. Mit der Zeit gelang auch Vrakwunax zum Glauben, den er einst vernachlässigt hatte und schloss sich voll und ganz den Mönchen an. Sein Mentor Vranhis erfuhr schnell, das Vrakwunax eine Begabung für die Kunst des Kampfes ohne Waffen besaß. Der Schüler absorbierte die Lektionen seines Meisters und wurde schnell zu einem venerablen Krieger - gehärtet durch harte Arbeit im Kloster, beherrscht durch die Lehren seines Gottes. In ihrer gemeinsamen Freizeit brachte sein Mentor ihm zudem bei, wie man Flöte spielt. Auch auf der akademischen Seite war Vrakwunax begabt. Obwohl es schlauere, gerissenere und talentiertere Schüler gab, war Vrakwunax eifrig und schaffte es, die Klosterakademie zu besuchen und schloss dort sein Studium mit Fokus auf Theologie und Philosophie mit Bravur ab und erhielt somit seinen Titel als Professor. Der Dienst im Kloster endete nach ein paar Jahren und Vrakwunax wurde freigestellt, seinen Platz in der Welt zu finden. Als Memento aus seinen früheren Jahren, trägt er noch heute die Flöte seines Mentors mit sich und spielt auf seinen Reisen die Lieder, die er erlernt hat. Direkt nach der Freistellung suchte Vrakwunax seine Familie auf, um sich mit ihnen zu versöhnen, doch alles was er vorfand war ein leeres Haus, seit Jahren leerstehend und im Verfall. Viele Wochen war er ohne Erfolg auf der Suche nach seiner Familie, bis ihm ein alter Freund seines Vaters mitteilte, dass dieser mitsamt den Rest auf der Suche nach einem besseren Leben in das Tal des Neuanfangs gezogen sind. Nun, als Reisender Mönch, sucht Vrakwunax auf der Straße nach Ebennitz nach jenen, die ihn anfangs weggeschickt haben. Geschichte Traf sich am Rastplatz mit den Boiis. Starb in einer Kiste. Character Sheet Ability Scores * STR: 18 * DEX: 13 * CON: 12 * INT: 7 * WIS: 15 * '''CHA: '''10 Hitpoints: 34 Proficiencies * Athletics * Insight * Perception * Religion Feats * All Eyes on You * Lightning Damage Resistance * Unarmored Defense * Martial Arts * Flurry of Blows * Patient Defense * Step of the Wind * Unarmored Movement * Deflect Missiles * Way of the Four Elements * Elemental Attunement * Water Whip * Slow Fall * Dragon Wings Beziehungen Sir Hendrickson Jolly Cooperation Daena Datoris I died because of you Filbert vom Kristallsee i sorry frend i let u down Trivia * Hat in einer der ersten Sessions zwei Runden hintereinander einen Critical Failure gerollt * Ist in demselben Dungeon zwei Mal gestorben Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Rhivany Kategorie:Cybexx Kategorie:Dragonborn Kategorie:Große Persönlichkeit